14 Centímetros
by ikaira
Summary: E por mais que teimasse em negar, aqueles míseros quatorze centímetros faziam toda a diferença..."


**14 Centímetros**

Os braços dele levantados no alto da cabeça seguravam uma kunai, _a kunai dela,_ enquanto ele ria divertido da situação.

Nas pontas dos pés, e com um esforço visível em cada traço de seu rosto contorcido por tentativas, era possível ver o sacrifício que ela fazia para ter a kunai de volta. A kunai dela.

O corpo totalmente estendido, se esticando ao máximo... não foi o suficiente para tirar a kunai da mão dele e aquele sorriso debochado da face.

Extremamente irritada, ela sentava no chão emburrada de braços cruzados e resmungando várias palavras nada legais de qualquer criança ouvir. E adultos também.

E era esbanjando vitória e superioridade, que o Hyuuga sentava ao seu lado, rodando a Kunai por entre os dedos, com um sorriso maior ainda na face.

-Ei, Tenten. –ele a chamava com tom de riso.

-O que foi. –a voz dela respondia saindo por entre os dentes em clara demonstração de raiva.

-É um metro e setenta e oito centímetros, contra um e sessenta e quatro.

E quando fitava a face radiante dele a olhando, seu sangue fervia dentro das veias. E com os olhos expelindo raiva, ela tentava não pular no pescoço dele.

-É só quatorze centímetros, seu idiota. Nem faz diferença.

A gargalhada dele feria seus ouvidos a fazendo emburrar mais ainda e esconder o rosto entre os joelhos.

E assim, a kunai era deixada ao seu lado, sempre a exatos quatorze centímetros de distância enquanto ele ia embora. Ainda rindo.

**XXXXX**

Agora, ela já chegava irritada ao campo de treino. Não era preciso nem olhá-lo, ouvi-lo, ou qualquer coisa que denunciasse a presença pretensiosa dele, para que ela se irritasse.

Treinava irritada.

O olhava irritada.

Falava irritada.

Irritava-se irritada.

E ele sorria.

E não demorava muito para que a tarde começasse a cair enfraquecendo os raios do sol e dando por terminado mais um treino.

Uma kunai. Era sempre uma única kunai que faltava quando ela recolhia suas armas.

Isso já estava passando do pouco limite que ela tinha e se tornando ridículo para a pessoa que sempre o fazia.

Com o corpo já tremendo de raiva, girava sobre os calcanhares para encontrar a figura displicente dele segurando a _**SUA**_kunai com o mesmo sorrisinho debochado de sempre no rosto.

Seus olhos se comprimiam seguindo o movimento de pra lá e pra cá que a kunai fazia sendo balançada provocativamente para ela.

Com as mãos em punho, começava a andar até ele em passos fundos e fortes. Quase que matando a vegetação a qual pisava com a áurea assassina que a acompanhava.

-Me devolve isso.

E com uma postura rígida, a mão estendida de palma virada para cima e a outra na cintura... ela exigia sua arma de volta.

Ele olhava dela para kunai, apertava os olhos sapeca pondo um sorriso tão displicente feito o dono e a desafiava.

-Vem pegar.

E como em câmera lenta, via o braço dele se estender ao alto da cabeça segurando a _**SUA**_kunai e a matando de raiva.

Mais uma vez esticava músculos, ossos e nervos em uma tentativa louca de pegar sua kunai e mostrar a aquele ser irritante de um metro e setenta e oito centímetros que, o seu um metro e sessenta e quatro centímetros eram, de fato, tão bons quanto o dele.

Novamente, nas pontas dos pés, ela sentia o corpo cansar e a irritação dar um lugar momentânea desistência.

Abaixava os braços, até então esticados, para dar uma olhada assassina a ele antes de se sentar emburrada e esperar _sua kunai_ ser posta a exatos quatorze centímetros de si.

Mas, dessa vez ela não pode se sentar. Os olhos brancos dele estavam tão perto que ela não teve como desviar.

Pela primeira vez, parou para sentir a respiração quente e risonha dele lhe chocar o rosto enquanto a olhava.

E sem nem ao menos perceber, seus olhos se fecharam naquilo que os dele se aproximavam ainda mais.

Foi quando sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus que o mundo rodou, os joelhos fraquejaram e ela sentiu ser segura pelos firmes braços irritantes que, até o momento, estavam a zombar dela por alcançarem uma maior altura.

As mãos se agarraram com força a nuca dele para retirar o máximo que podia daquela, recém, sensação tão gostosa que sentia.

Ainda nas pontas dos pés, tentava alcançar mais daquela boca que lhe tirou dos eixos e era usada tão freqüentemente para lhe irritar.

Pode senti-lo sorrir por entre aquele beijo, enquanto afastava de forma vagarosa e torturante os lábios dos dela.

A ausência dos lábios finos de Neji, lhe fez abrir os olhos para poder ver o sorriso que, ainda a pouco, sentiu rente aos lábios.

Os calcanhares voltaram ao chão e Neji pareceu mais distante do que nunca. Até mais distante do que _sua kunai_ sempre roubada por ele.

Com os braços ainda presos ao pescoço dele, tentou alcançar novamente aquela boca que ainda lhe sorria.

Mas não pode.

Ele se esticou exatos quatorze centímetros e não deixou.

Ela emburrou a cara e se sentou de braços cruzados. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e, como sempre, irradiava fazendo o sangue dela ferver.

-Ei, Tenten.

-O que foi.

-É um metro e setenta e oito centímetros, contra um e sessenta e quatro.

E de novo a kunai foi deixada ao seu lado, sempre a exatos quatorze centímetros de distância, enquanto ele ia embora... _**lhe**_ sorrindo.

E por mais que teimasse em negar, aqueles míseros quatorze centímetros faziam toda a diferença.

Eram exatos **14 cm** que a boca dele, ficava longe da dela.

**OWARI**

Hoje, _exatamente hoje_, **dia 19/04/2010**, essa autora que vos fala comemora 21 aninhos de vida.

Yes, parabéns para **MIM** \o/

E nada melhor do que ser feliz nesse dia bacana... fazendo todos felizes tbm \o/ (espero ter conseguido O.O)

Eu estava estudando Neji e Tenten para continuar a escrever outra fic, quando uma coisinha besta me chama a atenção: a altura deles.

E como tudo de estranho que há em mim, tive a idéia de escrever uma fic com relação a isso. Foi aí que uma raio vindo dos céus me fez criar _**"14 Centímetros"**_

EU AMO ESSA FIC DE PAIXÃO!

Comentários?

**Ikaira :***


End file.
